


The B-Word

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Angst and Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bonding, Crack, Drama, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Mistakes, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Romance, Social Issues, Some Humor, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Allura just wants to give the team a little pep talk--isn't this what a normal Earth person would do? Shiro tries and fails to warn her...and Keith is triggered. It's all Lance's fault (even though he's still asleep).Oneshot/drabble





	

Everyone was gathered in the hall. Except for Lance. Lance was honestly still asleep. But the rest of them were there, and Princess Allura was giving them an important talk.

“All right everyone. You've done very well,” she said kindly, clasping her hands together. “But there's still work to do. You all need to focus on bon--”

Suddenly she paused and tilted her head. Behind the rest of them, Shiro was making a sharp motion across his throat: the classic symbol to  _ stop.  _

“I didn't tell you this,” Shiro said in a low voice. “But--you can't say the b-word around Keith. He'll freak out.” 

Allura frowned. What was he talking about now…? “The b-word?” She said slowly, and then it dawned on her. “Oh! You mean bonding?” 

“Allura no--” Shiro cried, but it was too late. 

_ We had a bonding moment… I cradled you in my arms…!  _

It was safe to say none of the rest of them got anything else done that day. And Lance would be in hell when he found out about all of this. 


End file.
